


A New Narrative

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, HP: EWE, Happy Ending, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Muggle living, Older Characters, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: It's the same house, but a new life.





	A New Narrative

**Author's Note:**

> All my thanks to R for the beta. I hope you like it. I binge watched _Westworld_ and that's basically where the title comes from.
> 
>  
> 
> _Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. No offence is intended. This was written for fun and not for profit._

* * *

Ginny carried her groceries up the stairs to the porch and put them down gently as she fumbled for her keys to open the front door. Yes, she could have used magic to lighten the load but as she grew older she always remembered what her old Quidditch coach used to say: _you can always use magic but it's also good to know where your strengths are._

Once all the groceries were squared away, she grabbed a Butterbeer and made her way back down to the porch to sit on the steps and watch the cars drive by. She always found it amusing when Wizards drove Muggle cars: they couldn't ever really get the hang of it. She’d always had fun watching Ron do it as he drove to King’s Cross station to drop the kids off for Hogwarts.

She took a moment to look around at the porch. She’d made a lot of memories there. She remembered how Harry used to sit on the steps below her and she’d wrap her legs around his shoulders while he massaged her feet. It was a nice memory but like most good things in life, nothing really lasts forever. Eventually, the passion between her and Harry had fizzled out and he’d left, letting her keep the house.

She could have felt sad about it; it was certainly hard telling the kids about the divorce, but Ginny had never been the type of girl that looked back. Now, she wasn't going to allow herself to be that type of woman. She'd moved on and she could smile and reminisce but also looked forward to all future happiness still in store for her.

The weather was unusually warm today and she was glad that she'd made the decision to sit out here and enjoy her drink. Eventually, she would go in and start making dinner soon. Before she'd know it, it was gonna be autumn and days like today would also only be a memory. She looked up into the sky and closed her eyes soaking in the sun when she heard footsteps approaching her; she didn't open her eyes because she knew exactly how it was.

"A bit early for you to start drinking don't you think?" Luna said with a light tone, and Ginny could tell Luna had one of her brilliant smiles on her.

Ginny also smiled and a satisfying, warm feeling went up her spine when Luna sat close next to her with their hips touching. And then she grabbed Ginny's beer and started to drink from it.

"You hate it, remember?" Ginny commented when at the same time, Luna mumbled, "So gross!"

"So are you having a good day?" Luna asked gently, handing the beer back to Ginny and their fingers touched. It was unbelievable how, even at sixty, Ginny could feel giddy like a schoolgirl.

She and Luna had been dancing circles around each other for nearly forty years, and now, even when it was starting to finally feel real—like the thing they were doing was actually taking place—Ginny had to pinch herself.

Of course, Luna's hair sported more silver streaks than blonde these days, but Ginny didn't mind one bit. Everything about Luna was just so Luna, and she didn't care if they were sixteen or sixty—Luna was always the kindest, and the sexiest woman she'd known.

*

It was well into their marriage when both Harry and Ginny confessed to each other that they were bisexual. Harry had apparently not really known, or suppressed his bisexuality long enough to have thought he was simply going crazy. Ginny had always known, always had fancied Luna, but never acted on anything until after she and Harry had divorced.

Surprisingly, their kids had been more tolerant of it than she would have given them credit for.

And now, she was here, pretending to play house again. Buying groceries, cooking dinner, acting like a wife. Except, it didn't feel like a chore. It hadn't felt this way with Harry, either, but this time, it was just _different_. Her partner of choice was different.

Her partner of choice didn't question their decision to be with Ginny.

*

"Do you want to go in or are we going to sit out here until my joints stiffen up and you'll have to place a limber charm on me?" Luna teased, wrapping her arm around Ginny's shoulder and pulling her closer.

"You just want to take over the kitchen," Ginny said, her nose nuzzling into Ginny's neck. After a moment, she gave a sigh and spoke again, "I suppose we best go in before it starts to get chilly."

"Or before your neighbours notice," Luna said, her tone was dry but there was no anger or disappointment there. Luna knew Ginny simply hated being in the papers. Not when it wasn't about her Quidditch career or her teaching career now.

The last thing she needed was to be labelled as the Wizarding Hero's ex-wife in the _Prophet_ , again. It wasn't fair to her and Luna, heck it wasn't fair to Harry and Malfoy, either.

"You know—"

"I know," said Luna; she placed an unobtrusive spell around them and kissed Ginny's nose. "Now no one will even know that I was here."

"That charm will wear off, and people will see you leave in the morning."

"In the morning?" Luna said, her eyes going wide. "Being a being brazen, aren't we?"

Ginny laughed as she pulled Luna's face close to give her a kiss. A type of kiss her mum would gasp over. A proper kiss no one their age should be allowed. Or well, at least that's what her kids would say. Luna leaned into Ginny and let out a small moan.

"This would be more rewarding if I didn't taste that drink on your breath," Luna said, scrunching up her nose.

"Well, I've got the sweet stuff upstairs."

Luna gave Ginny a soft smile and stood up before pulling Ginny up as well. "No, I'd say the sweet stuff was right here."

Ginny leaned into the embrace, her body relaxing, and she all but molded herself about Luna. It was the best feeling in the world, to be there with the woman she was so obviously mad over. It was comforting, yet again, to know that Luna wanted her just as much.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of an anonymous fest and the creator will be revealed no later than March 30. Please comment here or at [our community on Dreamwidth.](https://hp-goldenage.dreamwidth.org/60527.html) Thanks! ♥


End file.
